


Do You Remmeber?

by Fangirl_MultiFandom



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Fitz is engaged to Adia, Fitz is going to cheat on Adia with Jemma, Sex Talk, alot of drug talk, fitz is a movie star, possible drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_MultiFandom/pseuds/Fangirl_MultiFandom
Summary: "Elena.""Yes?""Can you send yellow tulips to 56, beacon street apartment number 367 and cancel the cake tasting.""But the wedding is less than two months and isn't Adia allergic to tulips?""The flowers aren't for Adia."~~The first chapter is rated T but while I was writing the second chapter I released it should be rated M instead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I based Adia being Fitz' fiancé and Fitz being a movie star off of Tumblr text posts. I also based the movies Fitz is in off of real movies that Iain De Caestecker was in.

Jemma dug threw the dirt. Losing every breath of oxygen. All she can think of is to get to Fitz and get him out of the framework. Once she gotten to the surface and taken a breath of air, she saw the man she loves. His blue eyes piercing into her. Perplex all over his face. She noticed that he is visiting his mother. The poor woman. granted this is all fake and is alive in the real world she still felt sorry for Fitz.

"Your mother is dead, How sad." Jemma couldn't believe her first to Fitz were so incentive.

"Ho-," he started to say but was cut off.

"Trust me I know Fitzy," she said.

"Who are you?"

"You know."

She walked away knowing full well that Fitz will look for her out of curiosity.  
~~  
Leopold was visiting his mother until a girl, a gorgeous one at that, dug out of a grave and started talking. It seemed like she felt comfortable talking to him. The oddest part she called him Fitzy. This didn't make any sense so he checked out her grave. It said Jemma Anne Simmons and she died a month before his first movie was released. She could saw the trailers and remember his name but the movie had barely any advertisement. The odd thing is the name sound familiar to him.

"Jemma," he whispered under his breath. He likes the name.

"Leopold, are you okay," his fiancé, Adia, said.

"I'm fine."

"Good, because we need to pick out your tux."

"I thought we were going to use the tux that I used during the Oscars."

"You used that once. We want a brand new one for our wedding."

Leopold hates Adia ever since they gotten engaged but he can't break up with her. She knows about his cocaine problem and she threaten him to date and get married so the press won't know about his problem. He already likes this Jemma girl much better.  
~~  
Jemma had called her parents but they didn't believe her so she's on her own until she can find Daisy. She was so distracted that she didn't release that she knocked into another person who is Fitz.

"You just made him spill coffee all over his wedding tux," yelled a woman standing right next to him. Jemma reconsider her immediately, Adia. That little bitch made all of this happen.

"At least it wasn't a wedding dress or are you and him so poor that this is the only tux you two can afford," Jemma asked a little snarky.

"You think you are so funny. Trying to make a joke about the two most famous and rich actors in Hollywood," Adia yelled. "You are just jealous that you can't have Leopold Fitz so you decided to take it out on his fiancé."

"Adia , she died before Lost River a.k.a. my first role," Fitz said.

"You really believe that. She's obviously a fan and told you that so you can be interested in her," said Adia getting annoyed.

"While I was at my mother's grave she crawled out of a grave. I searched the name on her grave and trust me she died," Fitz said to Adia. He turned to Jemma. "Did you tell your family that your were alive yet?"

"Yes and they thought I was lying about my resurrection."

"If you don't have a place to stay I could give you a place."

"Oh, no I couldn't do that."

"Yeah, Leopold. You shouldn't even be doing this in the first place." To Jemma it was obvious Adia was getting mad.

"Common curiosity, Adia," Fitz said. "Your old flat could do especially since you are moving into my place and I paid for it."

"Fine," Adia muttered.

"So Jemma how about it?"

"Why not," Jemma said.

~~  
"Mr. Fitz remember you have to go shoot Liam and Lenka at six and cake tasting at three," Elena said. Elena is Leopold's personal assistant. Most actors don't have one but Leopold isn't most actors. He needed a way to manage his schedule more efficiently and Elena needed a job to stay in the US, it works for the both of them.

"Elena," Fitz said to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"Can you send you send yellow tulips to 56, beacon street apartment number 367 and cancel the cake tasting."

"But the wedding is less than two months and isn't Adia allergic to tulips?" Elena is confused by this. Is Leopold trying to kill Adia so he won't marry her and she won't tell the publicity about the drug problem.

"The flowers aren't for Adia."

"Then who are they for?"

"A girl who I meet at the graveyard and decided to give Adia's old apartment."

"You two aren't even married and you are already having an affair with her with one of your druggy friends."

"First off, Jemma isn't a druggy nor a drug dealer, and second Jemma and I aren't having banging yet."

"Do you want to me to put a dirty note on it?"

"That would be nice."


	2. Chapter 2

Around five Jemma had gotten yellow tulips and a really dirty note from Fitz. She would gladly do all those things with Fitz. He had gotten her yellow tulips her favorite flowers so he must remember. He broke it off with Adia and wants to go back to the real world. Even to her it seemed like a stretch. She decided that she will do all those things.  
~~  
Leopold was doing cocaine before he goes and visit her. Since he meet Jemma he felt like he knew her. She is already a much better person then Adia will ever will be. He wants to do everything with Jemma. He clean up everything and gotten into his car. He's going to fuck her.

Once he got there he walked into the apartment since he still has the key when Adia lived here. The flowers are in a nice vase. He had gotten that vase for Adia but she left it here with most of the furniture and all of the books. Both of those things took Adia convincing. She hates to read but she keeps them to look "intelligent". She doesn't even need the furniture and it doesn't have a sentimental value but the vase was something to leave behind. The vase belonged to his mother and decided to give to Adia when he liked her. He also notices a book that is opened. 

"What are you doing here?" 

Leopold turn around. Jemma still has the simple black dress that she crawled out of the grave in. She still have dirt all over her and her hair is a mess. 

"You haven't changed or taken a shower. If we are going to bang then you need to clean up." 

"That's why you're here," she turn around and walk towards the fridge. She looked inside and bend sown showing off her ass. Leopold does have to admit that even if she has a small ass she still has a good one. "If you want me to be clean then you are going to need to buy me hygiene products or cloths and give me some money and possibly food if you can. I'm feeling famished."

"I'll get all of those," Leopold said while walking up to check the size of her dress. "Do you want a salad?" 

"Any other day yes but I'm going to need something more fulfilling." 

"Burgers?" 

"That would be nice. I usually use Head & Shoulders. I use both Dove soap and body wash. Now leave before you can't hide your 'little friend'." 

And just has he notice, Leopold has a boner. He left the apartment without a word and went to buy her that stuff.  
~~  
"Lincoln," Daisy whispered. And for a second she did think it was him until she turn around and saw the picture. 

The picture was her and Ward; happy. He had his arm around her. Did she know Lincoln in the framework? Did he died? Was he even born? What about the Inhumans? Are they real? If so is she one of them? 

"Skye," the man on the bed said. It's obvious that this man is Ward. "Did May sent you the text yet? The Inhumans are awful aren't they?" 

So she wasn't an Inhuman. S.H.I.E.L.D. aprently they hate Inhumans now or is she with Hydra. 

"S.H.I.E.L.D." Daisy blurted out. 

"Are they back?" Ward ask. 

"No or at least I don't think so I was just thinking if we were an S.H.I.E.L.D.'s side." 

"Then we would be dead, sweetheart. You should know that Hydra can take down anyone." 

So Daisy is with Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone. 

"May did send me the text says 'we have work to do' but I'm pretty sure that's the same thing." 

"So let's go." Ward gotten up and kissed Daisy. He went to change.  
~~  
Fitz in the framework is much better at sex then the real-life one. It may have been simple with only the two gentiles but it blew Jemma's mind. 

"So how did breaking it off with Adia go," Jemma asked. 

"What?" 

"You broke up with Adia, right?" 

"Nope. Me and Adia are still engaged." 

So Fitz' personality here is completely different. Not only that but Jemma banged a man that's going to get married to someone else. Jemma took a deep breath. 

"Then we can't do this." 

Fitz laughed. "You know she's a bitch and she's blackmailing me to marry her so as far I'm concerned I couldn't care less if Adia founds us out." 

Jemma sat up and turned to Fitz. "I don't care. If she finds out, she'll be devastated." 

"When her farther died, who was her best friend, she didn't shed a single tear. Trust me she won't be devastated." 

"It's still not the right thing to do." 

"You are extremely sweet. You survive much long in Hollywood even if you aren't going into the entertainment business." 

"I don't care. If doing the right thing to do will get me killed then I don't care." 

"What I meant was having a house and a job." 

"Don't care."  
~~  
"Skye, Grant, there's a new Inhuman," May said. 

"Nothing we can't handle," Ward said. 

"Well she can't die. Jemma Simmons died in a car crash on November 8, 2010. Seven years later she turned up again, digging out of her grave." 

"So her power is immortality." 

"If that's her power then why wait seven year," Daisy asked to make sure her friend would be okay. 

"What are you suggesting?" 

"She could not be Inhuman." 

"Fine don't kill her, bring her hear instead."


End file.
